La Flor y el Agua
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —El agua nunca se va, siempre se queda en alguna parte/—Entonces yo soy una flor, y tú eres mi agua./—Uh...tú eres como una flor—contestó mirando al cielo—con muchos colores y capaz de hacer el día mejor para todos, me gustan las flores./—Yellow, si tú eres la flor, y yo soy agua, significa que te necesito, tú me necesitas, ambos nos necesitamos.


MUY BIEN AQUI ESTA UN NUEVO SPECIAL

ME INSPIRE EN UNA IMAGEN SENSUAL DE TUMBLR

JAJAJAJAJA

ESTOY LOCA

NO SÉ POR QUÉ TENGO MAYÚSCULAS

A LO MEJOR SON SENSUALES

NO SÉH

—¡Red-san, no vayas tan rápido!—gritó Yellow persiguiendo al moreno mientras ese volaba con Aero. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado acompañarlo a "caminar" si él iba a hacer trampa. Quería plantarse en el suelo y sentarse a esperar que Red se disculpara por ser tan desconsiderado.

Problema uno: Red nunca pararía.

Problema dos: No podía plantarse en el suelo porque quería ver la sorpresa de Red.

Problema tres: Red no se disculparía porque de todas maneras él no dijo que fuera a caminar.

Dijo "Yellow, ¿qué tal si me acompañas caminando por el bosque?".

Y allí estuvo el miserable error.

Estúpido, estúpido error.

—Yellow, ya casi llegamos—exclamó él de regreso, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la rubia, ella frunció el ceño y sacó a Doddy, alcanzando rápidamente al campeón de Kanto—, no es justo, hiciste trampa.

¡¿QUÉ?! El entrecejo de ella se arrugó más, pero aún así siguió a Red a donde él caminaba. Después de todo, no era culpa de Red ser tan lindo...o ser idiota, o inocente, como Green lo llamaba a veces.

—¿Es bonito, cierto? Yo solito descubrí esto—dijo Red orgulloso de sí mismo, mostrando a Yellow un pequeño pero hermoso campo de flores de varios colores. Ella miró todo con asombro, sin poder creer que Red, el fanático de las peleas pokémon, aquel que no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos, aquel que sólo veía la vida para atrapar todos los pokémon...hubiese descubierto eso.

—Oh—musitó sin palabras, Red se agachó y comenzó a sacar flores pequeñas, giraba para ver a Yellow, y las tiraba otra vez donde las encontró. Yellow optó por sentarse, hasta que Red sonrió y tomó una de color rosa pálido, con el centro amarillo como una margarita, y la puso en la oreja de Yellow, que se sonrojó ante la acción de su amigo. Pika y Chuchu miraban a la rubia con diversión, a lo que claramente ella les contestó un ceño fruncido que se aflojó rápidamente.

—Te queda muy bonita la flor, Yellow—Rió Red con suavidad. La chica sentía su rostro quemar irremediablemente cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y dejando que recostase la cabeza en su hombro. Esa vez se había quitado el chaleco, y sólo tenía la camiseta negra, así que sólo eran Yellow, la camisa y el calor corporal del chico que le gustaba.

Rayos.

—Red-san...¿cómo soy para ti?—preguntó con voz suave, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro mientras volaban algunos pétalos multicolores.

—Uh...tú eres como una flor—contestó mirando al cielo—con muchos colores y capaz de hacer el día mejor para todos, me gustan las flores.

—Pero...las flores se marchitan...—murmuró tomando un pequeño capullo entre sus dedos.

—Sí, pero necesitan agua. Yellow ¿has conseguido tu agua?¿Aquel que te ayude a seguir creciendo?—inquirió sacándose la gorra y dejándola de lado, le agradaba ese momento, tan tranquilo, tan pacífico...

—Creo que sí, Red-san—Él suspiró—...¿quieres que te diga quién es mi agua?—interrogó tomando la gorra y poniéndosela—Red asintió—, eres tú.

—Qué bueno que soy agua, no quiero ser una maceta—Rió abrazándola.

—Entonces yo soy una flor, y tú eres mi agua.

—Síp.

—¿Y si el agua se va?

—El agua nunca se va, siempre se queda en alguna parte.

—No quiero que me dejes, Red-san.

—No quiero dejar a mi flor tampoco.

—Pero...

—Dejar de poner peros, pequeña flor.

—¿Y si..?

—Cero dudas.

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi agua?

—Porque quiero estar contigo.

—¿Como mejores amigos en las buenas y en las malas?

—No, Yellow.

—¿Entonces?  
—El agua y la flor no pueden ser amigos, Yellow.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque están demasiado unidos como para serlo.

—Ah.

—Y entonces son más que amigos, se complementan.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Red-san?

—Significa que tienen que estar juntos.

—Red-san, hablas como Ruby.

—Lo sé—Rió—, pero no entendiste aún.

—Nop.

—Yellow, si tú eres la flor, y yo soy agua, significa que te necesito, tú me necesitas, ambos nos necesitamos.

—¿Y eso quiere decir...?

—Después dicen que yo soy el inocente—murmuró con una sonrisa—, digámoslo así, Yellow. Me gustas.

—Oh—Y dicho esto se comenzó a ruborizar de a poco—Ah... es decir que...

Pero Red ya la estaba besando en los labios, cuando se separó de ella tiró de una de sus mejillas.

—Tus mejillas son lindas—dijo, mientras ella hacía un puchero en los labios.

—Gracias por ser mi agua, Red-san.

—No, pequeña flor, no me des las gracias.

—¿Qué comiste hoy que te hizo tan profundo, Red-san?

—Bueno, comí una rara fruta que me dio una ancianita en Hoenn...

—Eres tonto, Red-san.

—Pero no soy el único inocente—finalizó besando de nuevo a Yellow y colocando otra flor en su cabello—¿sabes? Las flores te quedan bonitas, Yellow.

Listo, qué hermoso, ah.

Quedó lindo, no sé, seguro estaba enferma.

Me despido ;D  
Chau

La Ravenclaw Desorientada :P


End file.
